


A Whole Loaf of Buns

by eggtarts



Series: series of seventeens [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Baker AU, M/M, i brought sassy!minghao back i love sassy minghao i love this child, i swear i got a whole loaf more up my shelf but im not on a roll in this fic, idk this started out nicely but it spiral down to nonsense, regardless i hope yall like bread puns lmao, this is just a fic excuse for me to use bread puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarts/pseuds/eggtarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon hates bread puns like he hates the high-schoolers who raid the store for melon bread and hot dog rolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole Loaf of Buns

Lee Jihoon likes waking up in the morning despite how his alarm rings loudly to the setup ringtone of his iPhone at 5AM, signalling him to get his butt of the bed and even if he’s surviving four hours of sleep a day, he does not complain about the morning. He especially does not complain about the cup of coffee he has every morning; black and thick, no sugar and cream added – just the way he likes it as it gives him the ‘wakeup’ call he needs. He also does not complain about the shower being too cold because his housemate and co-worker Jisoo says it’s important for them to not use the heater unless it’s during the winter, not like it mattered to Jihoon anyway. He likes to take cold shower.

The orange-haired male loves it best when he’s the first to reach the bakery downstairs, his co-owning workplace, all ready to use his God given hands to work on them yeast and Jihoon loves it even more when he and Jisoo are working on their masterpieces in the comforting silence, saved by the sound of baking utensils that makes the noises. The hardworking baker likes to think that breads are his life just as pastries are for Jisoo, his best friend and co-owner of the bakery cum café. 

It’s only when the clock strikes 10AM that Jihoon starts hating the _other_ part of the morning. The first few hours would be bearable for there weren’t too many people aside a few housewives and old ladies and even some office workers that are here to grab a quick breakfast or a quick run of coffee before they rush of to their daily life. But it’s the latter part of the day whereby most schools would have their classes finish and it didn’t help that the bakery is located nearby a few high schools and a lot of those rowdy students tend to rush in, starting an impromptu rush hour and _that’s_ when things get out of hand. 

For most part, it is bearable for both Jihoon and Jisoo as they’ve been running the bakery for almost 5 years now, having to get used to the rush hour for quite some time now. So when lanky, hungry high schoolers start demanding melon breads or even hot dog rolls, Jihoon had gotten everything under control, already having those mentioned confectionaries ready for check out as the high schoolers, their often regulars, fish out whatever bills they have from their pockets and paid for the food before leaving almost immediately. 

Jihoon sighs a relief as the rush hour end, though usually it does not take up more than an hour to get the line going, having recognized what these growing kids demands. He’s lucky that the usual group of housewife that comes by at 11.47AM after their shopping in the market didn’t stop by today as there were an odd number of high schoolers this time ‘round. Though however, despite most of the students making it back to their classes, or wherever they’re supposed to be, Jihoon sees some remaining and one person in particular catches his attention – someone really foreign. Literally.

It takes the latter about 10 minutes later to settle on a whole loaf of bread as he heads up to the counter where it’s Jihoon’s turn today to be the cashier.

“That’ll be 5000₩.” Jihoon says in his casual monotonous voice as the other male pockets out his cash to hand to Jihoon, who in turns takes a 10000₩ note from the other male and wishes him ‘a good day’ with the unchanging monotonous voice while returning the change as well as the nicely packed loaf of bread. The cashier, however, misses the adoring smile the other male gives him as he heads to the back where Jisoo is trying some new creation of cakes.

The rest of the day runs smoothly, just as Jihoon wanted it and then Jisoo would call it a day when most of their bakeries are sold out.

−−−

The next day and even the days after, the whole cycle repeats again – the high schoolers from the school few blocks away come by to get their melon bread and hot dog rolls, sometimes even switching up for some sandwiches and even their Friday special’s ham and cheese bagel when they have extra cash with them. This time ‘round however is slightly different when the foreign male from before visits the bakery cum café more often to the point he becomes a regular, often getting a whole loaf of bread, sometimes some egg tarts when he brings his sister, who seems to be an elementary student.

“ _Hi_. I’m Hansol.” The whole loaf high schooler (as Jihoon calls him) speaks up for the _first_ time in forever aside the ‘thank you’ and ‘you too’ every time Jihoon gives the younger male his change and bids him a ‘have a good day’

“Uh. Hi. That’ll be−” “5000₩. Here.” Hansol cuts the orange-haired cashier as he hands the exact amount of change this time to Jihoon, who takes the money without a word being said and keys it to the cash register. 

“Jihoon, right?” the male speaks out as Jihoon gives him a look – one with brows being raised at the amount of disrespect and creepiness to how the other male knows his name and he realized that he has this stupid name tag made out of those cheap sticker label Jisoo insist they wear whenever it’s one’s turn for the cashier.

“Yeah. How… can I help you?” the cashier fakes a cough, ignoring for the fact that i) the other male did not use formalities ii) it’s still weird for his name to be called even when it’s on the goddamn sticker label iii) he really wants to get this over with.

“I got a whole loaf of bread but _I’m so_ _croissant for you_.” Hansol grins before he walks away from the bakery – or more like the other male runs away with the whole loaf of bread in hand.

“What was _that_?” Jisoo comes out from the kitchen, face coated with chocolate while his hands are kept busy, stirring the hot chocolate in the mixing bowl.

“ _Disgusting_ bread pun.”Jihoon makes a disgusted look as he exaggerate how bad and lame the pun was. It’s not even punny.

−−−

The next few days and even weeks, Hansol comes back, obviously buying more whole loaf of bread than before and even more bread puns being made (like “are you glazed and confused that I’m on a roll with my bread puns” “I’ll say you’ll probably need to sandwich this down more than I do” and “you butter be ready for this because you’re about to be crumbed by what I have in store for you”) Sometimes Hansol hangs out in the café part of the bakery, spitting more bread puns for Jihoon in attempts to woo the ‘hot’ baker whose sleeves are often rolled up when Jihoon does his baking. 

(“How does he _know that?_ He’s probably a stalker.” Minghao, the new part timer worker who happens to be studying at a college nearby who now takes over the cashier, ask Jisoo with a grossed out expression, in which the older pastry chef only shrugs as he entertains the pony-tailed hair-tied florist from across the street.

Minghao makes a grossed out faced to that. He wonders why he is stuck with love-struck fools as he then turns to entertain the candy seller from the shop next door, who apparently knows Minghao’s mother language as well.)

Jihoon comes out from the kitchen after a while and Hansol is still there, beaming a smile like the love-struck fool Minghao says he is. The orange-haired baker inwardly cusses, not wanting for there to be anymore bread puns he wished to hear for an entire year if that’s possible. 

“Hyung.” The younger male calls out, smiling and it makes Jihoon feel giddy because why does the younger male have to smile as brightly as if to resemble the Sun. “Have you ever wonder if _you croissant my mind?_ ”

Jihoon slaps his palm to his face and hopes his dream. That’s probably the 10th bread pun he’s heard for a week. He’s not sure. Not like he ever counted how many bread puns the high-schooler has made or said.

“Well I got news for you.” Jihoon states as the younger male grins widely as he anticipates what the older male may have in mind.

“How about you get out of here before I get the baguette and hit you up.” Jihoon mentions in a serious tone and the younger male laughs. Until he realizes the older male is serious, he quickly took his backpack, fake a cough and left but of course not without a bread pun. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then. _I’ll miss you a whole loaf!”_

From the corner, Jisoo tells Jihoon to just date him already. Jihoon then picks a baguette and hits him with it before offering the remaining edible pieces to the florist who was walking to Jisoo. (“Flirting in this case,” Minghao softly whispered from the side.)

“ _Doughnut_ even start.” Jihoon grumbles as Jisoo only laughs with Minghao shaking his head in disapproval. 

“Trust me. He’ll come here tomorrow and he’ll say _‘I’ll grow mould with you’_ if he ever hears you saying a bread pun.”

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, comments are most appreciated! follow my twitter/tumblr if ya want and holler at me?  
> twitter: aesthetickwan  
> tumblr: bo0seungkwan


End file.
